


Just Like a Check-Up

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chie wasn’t sure why Yukiko insisted on checking her for injuries each day before they left the TV.





	Just Like a Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



Chie wasn’t sure why Yukiko insisted on checking her for injuries each day before they left the TV.

Okay, it was probably because of that time she’d tried to walk out with a sprained finger. But Yukiko was looking wiped out and Chie didn’t use her hands to fight, so that had been a perfectly solid decision. She definitely hadn’t forgotten that Yosuke could also heal.

The point was that now Yukiko didn’t think she could take care of herself. And so, while their leader stared at nothing by the TV entrance, Yukiko was running her hands over Chie.

Chie stared resolutely at nothing. There was nothing weird about this. It was just like getting a physical exam, only instead of a doctor it was Yukiko, Chie’s best friend and the most beautiful girl in school. Not that Chie thought about that sort of thing.

She was glad that Yukiko was resistant to fire, because she was pretty sure her face was burning up.

“Okay, done,” Yukiko said. Chie tried not to jump away too quickly. The last thing she needed was for Yukiko to think something was wrong, because everything was fine.

She just needed to stop being weird.


End file.
